Sought-After and Snatched
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Jamie Reagan is a single father to his daughter Katy who's mother Eddie Janko died in the line of duty. When the killer's brother kidnaps a five year old Katy, what's Jamie to do? Be a cop or a father-Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The day was cold, the first day of December, when advent calendars were open, and the nights got colder than the days. Jamie Reagan was still asleep at half seven in the morning having taken a late shift the night before, thankfully Jenna the English Language student who went to the local community college had the evening off making it easier for him, to work. Suddenly there was a large thump and Jamie was awoken from sleep by something heavy and giggling bouncing on his bed. Rolling over and narrowly avoiding a knee to the ribcage Jamie turned to see his little five year old daughter Katy sat on the bed in her unicorn pyjamas clutching her stuffed unicorn, blonde hair messed up in a way that would have been irritating had it not been Katy.

Sitting up and waking up because Jamie had learned the hard way that once Katy was up then that was it she would stay up. Especially in December when there was only a few weeks till Christmas and Katy was counting down the days on that stupid calendar that Erin had thought it would be funny to buy.

"Hey Katy-Kat" Jamie muttered sitting up and pulling Katy and her unicorn on to his lap. "Helwo Daddy" came the small mutter back. Hoisting Katy up on his hip the young cop and father walked down the hallway of his apartment into the kitchen.

Sitting Katy on one of the high bar chairs at the little island, he then busied himself by making a coffee for himself and pouring a glass of milk for Katy and putting some toast in the toaster.

Katy Margret Reagan was the only daughter of Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko, and one of the products of a confused one night stand born on one rainy night in November. Eddie had died in a 10-13 when Katy was just a baby and the killer had been put away for life leaving a younger brother who had stood in the court in shame. It hadn't been easy being a cop and a father all at the same time but Jamie had been lucky enough to find Jenna one of Nikki's friends who was studying locally and lived nearby to look after Katy when he was at work in exchange for money for her tuition and carpooling fees. Katy was now five a little blonde haired, blue eyed dervish that could change from little angel to little devil in the blink of an eye. Katy was generally a sweet kid but could somehow manage to manipulate the entire family to do whatever she wanted no matter what, which was great for Danny who seemed to enjoy being the "fun" uncle no matter what happened including feeding his daughter enough chocolate to ensure that sugar rush kicked in which was beyond brutal.

Jamie watched as Katy chomped down two slices of buttered toast and chugged down a mug of milk before hopping down off the chair and pattering off to her room still clutching her unicorn. Jamie checked his watch and right on schedule the buzzer chimed signalling Jenna's arrival. Jenna was responsible for taking Katy to and from school, and looking after her at night when Jamie was on the shift. Letting Jenna in Jamie went off to get ready and came out in his uniform to see the petite eighteen year old sat at the counter a stack of books next to her.

"Morning Mr Reagan" she said smiling brightly. "Morning Jen" Jamie said smiling "and I've told you to call me Jamie" the girl smiled again, then rolled her eyes "slight change today if you don't mind Mr Reagan, I got a mock exam this afternoon so I might be a bit late picking up Katy should only be half an hour but I'll let the school know."

Jamie smiled-the girl was really too sweet for her own good. "That's fine, I'll be up at the 12th until six so if you could take her till, then that be great- there's some leftover Chicken Casserole in the fridge and fix yourself a plate up too- I'll catch something when I come in" Jenna nodded and Jamie grabbed his gun before walking into Katy's room.

"Hey Katy-Kat" he said bending down and helping her with her tie, it was no good tackling her hair that was best left to Jenna who also had to battle with the unicorn who Katy insisted was the best thing she had ever-owned, and should therefore be taken everywhere no matter where "there" was and never be washed.

"You know the drill remember Jenna takes you to school but today she's gonna be a bit late to pick you up so you don't leave the school without her ok?" Katy nodded once, blue eyes round, serious and yet completely innocent. Jamie grinned before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her blonde hair before wrapping her in his arms.

"Love you Katy-Kat" he muttered seriously "Love you too Daddy" came the reply. Placing another kiss to his daughter's mess of blonde hair, and smiling at Jenna on the way out, Jamie went to work.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

He watched Regan leave, from the side of the street uniform all crisp and neat like the day he had been in court and gave his older brother a life behind bars branded a cop-killer with little chance of parole. He could see from the top of the apartment the nanny brushing the little girl's hair into a French plat. The girl was an exact replica of her father and that just made his blood boil. But he had a plan, today he would extract revenge on the man that had ruined his brother and his family life. He was going to make Reagan pay through the one thing he would put down his life for. His daughter.

On the cold day that was December 1st Jason Callan brother to Lance Callan the infamous cop killer of Eddie Janko, made a promise to himself and his brother. Today Jamie Reagan would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Katy Reagan was not having a good day. First she had maths which the five year old could never do right as she was constantly reminded and then art where she was told off for using her crayons on the wall, due to running out of paper, today the five year old was looking forward to going home and watching cartoons with Jenna.

It was at the end of the school day when Katy went to get her raincoat and bag to sit on the bench just inside the door of the school. She was sat there for about five minutes, when the unmarked police car came by and stopped. Katy watched with interest- unmarked police cars were rare if there wasn't a murder or a crime warranting a detective but easily spotted if you knew what to look for and as the granddaughter of the police commissioner Katy knew what she was looking for. The detective in the car wasn't one Katy knew but that was usual and the five year old found her attention tuned elsewhere.

She looked up when she saw the detective come up to her, he was blonde with an open, trusting face and he was smiling broadly.

"Well you must be Katy Reagan, your Dad asked me to come and pick you up and take you back to my house." Katy stared at him "I don't know you" she said flatly and stared as the detective laughed a little manic

"My name's Jason and I work at you Daddy's precinct, your Nanny, Jenna is stuck in her English exam and your dad figured that rather than you waiting here you should come back to my house"

Katy tilted her head to the side, that was true she remembered Daddy saying this morning that Jenna would be late, she looked down to the badge on his belt, it seemed real and she knew that there were detectives at her Daddy's precinct at, any precinct, and if she was being truthful it was a better deal than sitting on the bench waiting for Jenna.

Nodding at Jason she hopped down from the bench, Jason picked up her schoolbag and led the way to the car. Due to putting on her seatbelt Katy missed the rather large and manic smile on Jason's face, and the image of Jenna who had just walked into the school.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

It was late in the day and Jamie had just swung by Danny's prescient to put off the inevitable drag of paperwork, it had just gone four and the cop was happy that he only had another hour and a half before he could knock off from his shift and go home. He was sat with Danny the two of them, drinking coffee, talking about the job in a rare moment of free time. It was then that he got the phone call. "Hey Jenna" he said easily

"How's the little monster, driving you crazy?" there was a long pause and Jamie sat up straighter causing Danny to put down his coffee cup and stare at him sharply. "Ugh Mr Reagan" Jenna said her voice coming out cracking over the line "You didn't mention anything about the cop picking up Katy this afternoon I just wanted to know if he was dropping her off, at the apartment or if I could go home early?"

Jamie stared blankly at the wall opposite Danny, something must have shown in his face because his brother suddenly sat up straighter and his gaze became even sharper. "What cop Jenna, I didn't send a cop" and wow was that really his voice right now? "I thought you were picking her up"

There was a short pause and when Jenna spoke her voice had gone up a good few octaves. "Mr Reagan, I'm at the school right now, they said a cop pulled up told them and Katy he had instructions from you to pick her up and take her, not twenty minutes before I arrived"

Jamie dropped the phone. He vaguely heard it shatter on the floor before Danny picked it up, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, all he could see was Katy, his little Katy, his adorable little angel in some guys car thinking and trusting that she was with a cop and therefore safe.

He felt like he was choking and not for the first time in his life he wished that this was a sick nightmare and he would wake up in his own bed. He was numbly aware that Danny was calling his name that Maria and Sgt Gormley were standing nearby, was vaguely sure that someone was making a call to his father and putting out APBs, because this was considered a child abduction now and oh God his baby had been abducted.

Looking down he saw his hands shaking, and his vision blurring, and he felt for the first time since becoming a cop completely and utterly helpless.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Katy stared out the window for the duration of the car ride therefore missing the look of glee that was written on the face of Jason Callan. The house he had took her to be massive, and as Katy looked around she saw a massive counter-top and a huge sofa.

Dropping down her bag she jumped on the sofa and began to flip through the channels. From the other room Jason watched her, he couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate a five year old, and he had been convinced that a Reagan of all people would be the most difficult to manipulate. He picked up the photo of him and Lance taken the day before he had been arrested and wrongly convicted and smiled. Jamie Reagan didn't know what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I realised I didn't say this in the first two chapters so-None of the Blue Bloods Characters are mine**

**Enjoy and Review **

**Also I will be starting A Katy Reagan series-In the Blue Bloods Fandoms so if any of you have any Specific Prompts either PM me or leave a Review!-Only thing I will insist on is Eddie stays dead and Jamie alive-because I cannot write Jamie's dead-Whump however...**

Chapter 3-

Jamie was numb the whole car ride home. He was aware of Danny driving him home, gently instructing that Maria was going to go to the apartment and look to see if anything was out of place and the Sgt was personally interviewing the school administration while Renzulli who had turned up out of the blue was handling Jenna. He remembered getting out of the car to his Dads place to see what looked like half of the NYPD stationed outside.

He ignored them all, he didn't want to see the look on their faces, the sympathy and the whispers almost enough to make him fall. All he saw when he got in the kitchen was his father stood there with nearly half of the technical chiefs all who magically disappeared the minute they saw him. Danny sloped off to talk to Henry and Linda and Erin because they had no idea if this was just random kidnapping and/or if all of the Reagan children where targeted, and he and his father were left alone.

There was a moment where the two of them could only look at each other before the last hour finally crept up on him and he let out a small noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a sob. It was enough for his dad to cross the side of the kitchen and wrap his arms around him like he was five and had had a nightmare.

His dad ran a hand down his back before saying in a voice that ensured no arguments "Listen to me Jamie we are going to find her ok?" when Jamie didn't say anything his dad pulled him back and stared at him flatly eyes suspiciously over-bright looking the way he had hugged Jamie in the aftermath of Joe's death when he had come home from Harvard

"Jamieson we are going to find Katy do I make myself clear" Jamie nodded once unable to do anything else, but agree with his dad.

They were interrupted by Henry who patted Jamie on the back once and Erin who hugged him as well as Linda, Jamie could see Nicky in the background and without even being asked she was taking Jack and Sean's coats and directing them to the bedrooms upstairs. Looking past his family into the dining room Jamie could see that the big table was filled with electronic gear ready for the phone call that would determine whether Katy was alive

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Maria and the Sgt had swung back to the station before going to the Reagan house- the two of them along with Anthony Renzulli had been the only three entrusted to handle the case of Katy Reagan outside of the family.

When this had been said the three of them had been in the office listening to the Commissioner on the phone and Maria had felt a slight twinge of pride at his words. She had looked over to see the two Sargent's straighten up at the trust that was being put on them. She had swung by the apartment when she had got the phone call from Danny and while nothing was out of place she didn't think anyone would feel bad about the little white lie she had told to ensure something wasn't bagged as evidence.

The three of them were all silent in the car and Maria was slightly impressed that the whole street had somehow managed to turn into a sea of blue. Once inside the whole house was pandemonium, there were three children Danny's two boys and a girl Maria assumed was Erin's sat on the stairs unable to tear their eyes away from the scene. Danny, an older gentleman Maria recognised as the Commissioners father, and Erin were all sat at the table running through things and talking together with other officials.

Just behind them Maria could see the Commissioner himself with Jamie Reagan. Maria couldn't see his face but for once was glad not to- she had seen the look on his face when he had put together the pieces and learned that his daughter was missing, even without children she had felt her heart break at the look on his face.

Sidestepping Renzulli she walked slowly to the door and knocked on it. Jamie didn't look at her and Maria got the impression he was trying to control his emotions before he looked at another cop. The Commissioner however did turn his attention to her and looking at him Maria got a feeling that she was being x-rayed, stepping forwards she held out the stuffed unicorn she had taken from the apartment, she had remembered Danny laughing at Jamie once when he had said that Katy took the unicorn everywhere and how she had reacted badly when Jamie mentioned that perhaps it was time that the unicorn had a wash.

"It was left at the apartment- it seems clear but I thought you should have this" she trailed off feeling slightly foolish at the idea, but Jamie turned around and took the unicorn before turning to stare out the window. Feeling like an intruder she turned around and backed away feeling like crying herself, composing herself she prayed that this case was over quickly because even now it was taking its toll.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Jason had ordered pizza, and was watching as the Reagan brat ate her way through nearly a whole cheese with stuffed crust. She had watched nearly all of the cartoons on his channels and was now colouring in one of her exercise books. She had taken the news that Jamie was going to be "late" rather well and it left even Jason wondering how often the kid was left on her own or with that Jenna girl. He left the brat colouring and picked up the disposable cell phone he had pre-paid in cash weeks before. Shutting the door, he allowed a smile to his face and dialled Jamie Reagan's number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I Don't own any Blue Bloods Characters, Katy Reagan is mine however**

**Thank You all for reviewing all these reviews in a day wow... **

**If you have a specific idea for a Katy Reagan Story please feel free to ask.. I agree with all of you there are not enough stories where Jamie is a dad. **

Chapter 4

Danny had been sat at the table watching his brother for more than an hour. Linda had gone upstairs to check on the boys and Nikki and Danny had remembered the way his wife's voice had gone when he had told her he didn't know if his boys were going to be safe.

Jamie had been sat at the table for longer holding Katy's unicorn in his hands staring in that lost way that told Danny that his brother was inches from falling apart. Danny shuddered at the thought of him in Jamie's place, he remembered the fear that Sean's accident had put in him and that was when he could see his baby and know for certainty that he was there in front of him.

The thought of one of his boys in Katy's position frightened him beyond anything that had ever happened to him. If there was one thing in the world Danny hoped never to feel it was what his little brother was feeling now.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*

Jamie hadn't moved from the chair his dad had placed him in when they had left the kitchen, he hadn't taken his hands off the unicorn Maria had brought him. The memory of Katy this morning waking him up and laughing was still fresh in his mind. He was sick of keeping it together, the terror of the past five hours was catching up with him, and it was all hinging in this son of a bitch's mood swings. He knew that everything hinged on the first twenty four hours and nearly five of them gone.

He wondered briefly what Eddie would make of this that he had lost their little girl-no their little girl- his little girl had been taken the one person he was supposed to protect was out their alone and scared and maybe hurt and he wasn't there to protect her.

Then the phone rang. It was shrill and demanding like screaming and managed to turn a whole room of cops silent. Danny passed him the phone blazing with an unknown number before placing his hand on his back in what was Danny's way of comforting someone.

Reaching out to take the phone Jamie was amazed that his hands wasn't shaking. "Hello" he said amazed at the fact that his voice remained perfectly calm. "Hello Jamieson" the male voice said back and Jamie was struck by how normal the voice was, even with all of his cop training he had thought that the voice would at least sound evil.

If this was the guy that had his baby then he sounded completely ordinary. "Do you have Katy" he asked and Jamie was rather proud at how he managed to control his voice. There was a pause as everyone in the room seemed to hold their collective breaths then "Yes I have Katy" it was calm and collective and the male on the end of the phone sounded almost smug at what he had done. It hacked at Jamie's insides.

The hybrid of emotions that flooded through Jamie was astonishing and almost left him breathless. There was the relief that at least Katy wasn't lost and judging by the tone of his voice he was guessing alive, followed by the horror that his child was with someone who could do anything to her without him knowing

"Can I speak to her?" he didn't want to add please to it but there was no mistaking the tone of his voice. When the man's voice came back on the phone there was a distinct tenor of amusement in his voice that made it sound all to clear that he knew what this was doing to the distraught father.

"Do you know who I am Jamie? Do you know what five years ago you did to me and my family." There was another pause while Erin and Danny looked at each other both of their minds racing. Danny stood up and Jamie saw him move to Maria who pulled out her phone almost instantly.

The male voice said again "Do you know Jamieson what you did to my brother? He lost everything, my mother lost everything and I lost everything. Don't you think it's time you do to. I have waited five years for this and you know what? I'm going to enjoy it" the voice had become louder with an angry taunting edge to it, but before Jamie could reply there was a curse and then the phone hung up- leaving Jamie stunned at the outcome and judging by the look on Danny's face him to.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Jamie was unaware of what time it was. He knew it was dark and he wondered whether or not Katy was cold. The thought that his daughter was alone in the dark without her unicorn and without him not knowing if she was scared or if she knew whether he was trying to get with her was killing him. He heard Maria come back into the room-she had been in the precinct with both Sargent's and pull Danny aside. He heard Erin gasp and twisted his face into a grimace- she had figured out what Jamie had figured out after the phone call. What he supposed grimly he had always known.

He felt Danny sit down next to him and on the other side his dad as well. He was still holding Katy's unicorn in his hands and didn't take his eyes off him when he said what everyone in the room knew or had guessed at. Because there was only one person who had a brother, who had promised and screamed revenge at him five years ago

"Lance Callan was the man that killed Eddie-when we put him away he had a brother that promised revenge, screamed it at me in a courtroom." there was a pause as Jamie finally tore his eyes to his father's face which was unreadable, to Danny's which was stricken and when Jamie spoke it was devoid of any emotion "Jason Callan has my daughter"

**Next Chapter-Katy feels some of the unease, Jason's begins to suffer the after affect of Kidnapping a child and the moral dilemma of weather or not to kill and Jamie finally hears what he wants to hear...**

**stay tuned... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Blue Bloods Characters-Just Katy Reagan and unfortunately Jason Callan. **

**Thank You all for the reviews they mean a lot.**

**Please Read and Review and If you have any Katy Reagan prompts send then in...**

Chapter 5-

It was late now and Katy was sat on the edge of Jason Callan's couch feeling slightly uneasy. The five year old knew that even when work was difficult her daddy would always be there even if there was just a phone call goodnight, and then she had Jenna who was always there. Jason seemed nice enough but he had taken residence in the kitchen and the blonde Reagan was scared of interrupting him.

Looking around she could see nothing that could tell her where she was and she was slightly confused. She had eaten and pulled out her plat so her blonde hair was a mess and her school uniform was crumbled and her notebook was filled with all homework done. She desperately wanted to talk to her daddy and with that in mind she knocked on the kitchen door.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Jason's hands were shaking and he swore under his breath again and again. He had said too much but the concern and paternal worry Reagan had for his brat had irritated him so much he had to let it out. Where was all this concern when his brother had been arrested and branded a cop killer, when his mother had died of grief, when bricks had been thrown though his window and when he had been diagnosed with depression and had been left all alone?

He only hoped that if they figured out who he was they wouldn't be able to find this place. While technically it was still in Lance's name the company taking over it would be here tomorrow and then it was game over for them both Reagan, him and the brat.

Turning around he came face to face with Katy Reagan herself who was staring at him with those big blue eyes.

"What?" he said flatly. Katy stared at him "Can I talk to my Daddy please?" Jason would have said no but found he was too exhausted- the last hour, the months of planning and the last five years had been nothing but a drain on him not for the first time he wanted it all to end he wanted this over and maybe there was only one way to do it-the way Lance would of-hell it's not like he had anything to lose either way. He shrugged "Sure Kiddo pass me the phone"

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Maria had been sat in the Sargent's office for the past three hours reading through file after file on the Callan Family. Tony had gone in search of a pot of coffee and Gormley was currently signing off on more files on the family. From what Maria had learnt from the files, Jason Callan hadn't had an easy life. His dad had left the second the business had gone under and the family had had to move to Hell's Kitchen when he was four. After his brother had been arrested the mother had died of grief. Maria had been at the court when Lance had been convicted and the man had been so disturbed the three of them had ruled out any involvement on his part. Jason himself had been diagnosed with severe depression nearly four years ago which honestly didn't help Katy's safety if this went bad. If the guy wasn't a cop killer's brother and hadn't kidnapped a five year old girl, Maria would have felt slightly sorry for him.

They had torn the apartment apart and hadn't found anything, interviewed his neighbours and his employees and once again came up with nothing. With the first few hours crucial the three of them were slowly running out of time.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. She felt constantly sick and every time she closed her eyes she could see the look on Jamie Reagan's face as he learned his daughter was missing. For the first time in her career she felt overwhelmed by a case.

At that moment both the Sgts returned. Tony handed her a cup of coffee and a small smile as the three of them sat down again. The two of them sat down again and for a few minutes the three of them continued to look through files silently. Nobody said anything to anyone for a few moments before Maria suddenly sat up nearly knocking a box over.

"Guys" she said clutching the file harder "We may have something"

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Jamie had been sat on the sofa. Linda, Erin and his grandpa had gone upstairs to try and get some sleep and check on the kids. His dad was sat opposite him watching like a hawk, but Jamie could see the tell-tale sounds of fatigue that plagued him both physically and emotionally. He had lost his mother, his wife and Joe in the last ten years and Jamie knew his dad was secretly terrified of losing Katy. Of having that on his conscience.

Just as terrified of living through it as Jamie was. Danny was constantly torn between Maria and his father, Jamie had gathered that she, and both the Sgts had ripped apart Jason Callan's last known address and found nothing. While they remained certain that there was nothing left in Lance Callan's name the kitchen table had turned into a mess of files and boxes with the three of them constantly looking at something.

When the phone rang nobody jumped like before but there was a movement so quick it was like lightening. As Jamie stood up he was struck with the idea that this could be the call that told him his daughter was dead.

If Callan was anything like his brother then Katy's chances as innocent as she was to all this were slim.

"Hello" he croaked mentally preparing himself with a dance with the devil again. Then an utterly sweet, pure voice that made Jamie's eyes well up and his throat constrict came on the phone "Daddy?" it made him lean forward on the chair and forced a smile on his face though he couldn't see through blurring eyes "Katy-Kat" it came out more as a sob but he hoped Katy wouldn't pick up on it. A rather enthusiastic cheer of "Daddy" came back over the phone and Jamie smiled in pure relief after spending nearly half a day unsure over whether he would ever hear it again.

"Hey Katy-Kat" Jamie said again "Are you Ok?" "Yes" came the reply and Jamie sighed in relief leaning back on the chair trying to stop the tears from escaping-his imagination had been dreaming up all sorts for the past few hours so to hear that his baby was alright made him want to break down sobbing uncontrollably.

"When are you coming to get me?" Katy said and Jamie could tell by the way her voice had gone small that she was desperate to see him and that just clawed at his insides. "I know Katy-Kat I know. I promise I'm coming for you ok-just remember that" there was a pause and Jamie strained closer to the table "Katy" he said quietly before he raised his voice again "Katy" he said louder, but all he was greeted with was the dial tone.

Looking up at his brother he was greeted by Danny's look of grim determination that told Jamie that no matter what it wasn't over yet. They had finally a lead- they had the name of the person who had Katy and proof that she was alive. Even as just a rookie he knew that cases had been solved with worse odds. However it brought the youngest Reagan no joy. He was just wondering if he should just go upstairs lock his doors and cry and cry and cry, when Maria came skidding in nearly tripping over Renzulli narrowly followed by the Sgt from Danny's prescient. "Jamie" Maria said narrowly avoiding hitting his dad in the face with a stray hand "We've got a lead on where Jason Callan and hopefully Katy might be"

**Next Chapter-Jason's depression worsens, Katy realises something is desperately wrong with her situation and as Jamie and the family close in, time is desperately running out. And we only have a few more chapters to go...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I only own Katy Reagan-nothing else **

**Please Read and Review and Enjoy**

Chapter 6-

Jason had been sat on the edge of the stairs staring into space. The Reagan brat was still in the main living room and he was starting to feel tired. He had never had a proper night's sleep in five years and the darkness he had spent so long fighting against was closing in, the depression had worsened the more time he had been alone, the only light at the end of the dark, dark tunnel was the knowledge that at least he had the notion of revenge spurring him on.

Now, now he had nothing. Nothing but a gun in his hand and his darkened mind. Cocking the pistol he sat still with the gun in his hand and almost smiled when he could almost hear the sirens coming closer and closer. It was nearly over. He just had to take care of the girl and then it would all be over. And he could finally sleep.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Sophia Adams had lived across from the Callan residency for nearly ten years. Therefore when she took out the trash and saw the flash of light followed by the bang of a gun, she started but before she could say or do anything, the whole street was a flood with police cars.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Jamie had remained silent throughout the whole car ride. He had had to nearly beg Danny to let him be on the car as they went to check out Lance Callan's private address. Maria had explained that it hadn't come up in the sweep check as it had previously belonged to his mother Sofia Callan and was still in that name despite Lance and Jason having lived there for most of their childhood lives.

It was due to be demolished soon so Jamie knew that time was running out for a cornered and desperate Jason and a completely naïve Katy. The despair that had gripped him for nearly the past twenty-four hours was turning into a full frontal panic attack that he was only keeping down because he was a cop with a job to do. He didn't let his mind wonder to what he would see when he opened the door in the house. He didn't want to see his little baby girl's body sprung over the floor. He didn't want to see Katy in pain or in fear or something terrible that he couldn't protect her from.

When they got to the house the whole area was in darkness. Danny, Maria, and the two Sergeants set up blocks around the whole of the perimeter and grabbing his gun, Jamie said a quick prayer to his Mom, Grandma and Joe that by the end of the night this was all resolved and he could watch Katy fall asleep in his bed with her unicorn and her unicorn pyjamas. And with that the youngest of the Reagan's loaded his gun.

They had the door open in moments and Jamie was the first one in, the whole house was in darkness and there was no sound in the room apart from a dark shape on the floor too big to be Katy spread eagled on the floor, flipping the light on he swore once. "Danny" he called and his brother entered the room, and stopped. There lying on the floor with a bullet in his head a gun in his hand and blood pooling around them was Jason Callan. For a moment the two brothers just stood there never had they expected this to be this easy?

Something caused them to look up and Jamie felt his stomach drop several meters. There next to the body was Katy's school book bag. "Jamie" Danny said softly "let's go search the rest of the house" moving to the upstairs room the two of them were joined by Maria and they all split up again. On the top floor Jamie pushed open the one door at the end hall in what must have been one of the Callan brother's bedrooms.

It was still decked out in a rather comfortable bed that Jason must have been sleeping in while he was staying. "Katy" Jamie said softly peering in the closet and looking around the empty room. If she wasn't here then he didn't know where she was. "Katy-Kat it's Daddy, if you can hear me please come out" there was a pause and heart hammering, with the sickening realisation that maybe Katy was not here, that Callan had a partner that Jamie hadn't known about-a partner that may have Katy, another obstacle in the way between him and his daughter, making his head swim Jamie turned back to the hall and was halfway down the hall, when the sweetest little voice he had ever heard came from the doorway that he had just exited.

"Daddy" whipping around he saw the one thing he would have given his heart and soul to see and hold again. Katy. She was stood against the door blonde hair around her shoulders and the bottom of her shirt and her hands where slightly stained with blood. Jamie stared for about half a second before he was running, skidding to his knees he managed to grab Katy and finally pulled her into his arms.

"Katy, Katy, Katy…" he crooned burring his face into her hair as a counter measure for the tears that were now pouring out of his eyes unstoppable. Pulling back he framed her face with his hands "Are you Ok?" he asked frantically looking down Katy to ensure she wasn't hurt. If Jason had blown his brains out then the blood would explain Katy being near him. She shrugged and buried her face in his shoulder shaking slightly. "It's Ok Baby" Jamie said hugging her slightly. He stood up still holding Katy close to his chest. "Daddy's here, I'm not going to let anything hurt you again I promise you"

He caught Danny's eye as they were coming down the stairs. Danny patted Katy's hair and clapped Jamie on the shoulder his face showing the relief that his young niece wasn't hurt. Carrying Katy out of the house and over to the ambulance the young cop gently let the paramedics check her out before handing her the unicorn and watching her hug it slightly. By the time his father and the rest of the squad had arrived Katy had curled up in his lap hugging her unicorn fast asleep. He felt his father sit next to him and slowly Jamie turned and buried his head in his dad's chest and finally cried.

**Next Chapter- We are coming to the end... with Sunday Diner, Accommodations and lots of fluff **

**thank you all who have reviewed... **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the final of Sought After and Snatched! **

**Thank you all for reviewing and Favorited and following believe me it means a lot **

**Now I'm going to focus on my new multi chapter fic 'Our Blood will always be Blue' which focuses on Nikki, Jack, Sean and Katy- I have specific headcannons for these characters but if you guys have would like any specific prompts then please feel free to send them in via PM or Review-none of the oneshots will be chronological however.. **

Chapter 7

Jamie had been sat in a sort of frozen shock for most of the night and spent nearly all of it in a chair at the corner of the bed his gun in his lap and his eyes fixed on his bed where he had put Katy in last night. While a part of him was desperately seeking to put his daughter in her own bed, another part of him was desperate to make sure that she was protected. The adrenaline was still running through him and Jamie suspected that it would continue until he felt like he would pass out.

While Katy slept the youngest Reagan was torn over what to do. A part of him wanted to keep what was left of his daughter's already battered innocence for a little while longer. But another part of him-the part of him that knew that he couldn't live through another 24 hours as he had that last one. He couldn't find it in him to be mad at Katy however as he was more mad at himself truth be told. He had told Katy-enforced from the beginning that she was not to go off anywhere with a stranger but he hadn't assumed that, that would apply to a cop. He had made sure Katy knew that cops were the good guys, he just hadn't assumed that it would be a cop that would be the danger or that she wouldn't assume that a cop was a stranger. Looking back it seemed naïve not to warn his daughter to treat everyone she hadn't met face to face like a stranger especially after Joe's death.

For the most part Katy had slept through the night-only tossing and turning once and kicking off the covers twice. It was methodical to tuck her back in Jamie realised, and more than once he found himself brushing the curls of her sleeping face. He didn't cry-he had exhausted all of his tears with his father but he sat there uncaring of the time and watched his daughter sleep until the sun came up and it was a new day.

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Maria could honestly say that this was the most emotional two days she had lived through. They had by what Danny had thought was hard work and what she had privately thought was sheer luck found Katy Reagan. There was always a good feeling when you found someone alive especially if it was a child. She had also privately knew that Sargent Renzulli and Sargent Gormley were both personally and professionally involved-both having worked with at least one Reagan brother and especially in Renzulli's case having children.

So here they were the three of them in the Commissioner's office the day after all looking extremely nervous. The case of Katy Reagan hadn't made the press and despite a few lines crossed it had been done within all boundaries.

Detective Baker let them in with a smile. Maria had never been in the Commissioner's office and was widely impressed with the view. It beat what little she had any day. The three of them straightened up when they came across the PC sat at his desk, busy signing something. Maria would have asked what was going on only she feared it was rude. There was a long pause before the Commissioner took off his glasses and stood up. Maria saw both of her colleagues stand up straighter at this and she winced silently-this wasn't going to be good, she could just tell.

"In light of recent events and out of respect for my son and my family I would ask that you keep my granddaughters abduction and the events that followed to yourself. As you know there can be no formal accommodations and therefore no formal knowledge but I have asked you here today to thank you personally for the service that you have done for my family. I knew there could be no better, finer trained officers to handle this case other than you three and I am proud to say that you have surpassed the expectations that I placed on you. You have proven to be some of the best officers I have had the pleasure of serving with and when you leave this room it is with the knowledge that you have made me and the NYPD proud to have you working for us"

It was only when the Commissioner had finished speaking did Maria realize that she was blinking rather fast. The idea that the PC was proud of her, that he was privileged to serve alongside of her made her feel like the last eleven years of her life hadn't been in vain. She swallowed thickly and turned to look at the two men standing next to her. Gormley was stood straight but Maria could see the signs of pride that was radiating from him and Renzulli had his eyes fixed on the spot above the wall, standing to attention. It was in this instant that Maria knew she could have never handled a case such as this without the two men standing next to her. She bit her lip to pull herself together least she do something completely undignified and cry in front of her boss. God knows she knew Danny wouldn't let her here the end of it

JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR*BB*JR

Jamie was still left undecided by what to do when he arrived at the house for Sunday dinner. Katy had been clingy for most of the day demanding to be picked up at all opportunities a fact that Jamie was more than happy to indulge in. Once in the house she had kept close to his side, even when Nikki, Jack and Sean were around, and Jamie felt a hot flick of anger at the mental damage that Jason Callan had done to his daughter. While she was fine physically she was silent for most of the meal and Jamie could see most of his family unsure of what to do or say.

It would he thought grimly Danny's son Sean-tack-is-pointless-like-homework-Reagan that would break the silence, he was chewing on a piece of meat before the thirteen year old spoke "So Katy-did you really see a guy blow his brains out?" Danny dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter; he shot Jamie a grimly apologetic look as Linda began to berate Sean for his utter lack of tact. He turned around next to him to see Katy hop of her chair and walk out the back door sitting on the steps. If the situation wasn't as serious as it was Jamie would have smiled-sometimes he thought that his daughter was an adult trapped in a child's body. He shot an apologetic look at his dad and went to find his daughter.

Katy was sat on the steps at the back of the house, her red dress with her white collar that she had worn to church was pooling around her. Sitting down next to her, Jamie winced as his daughter turned her head into his arm the very definition of scared silent. Gently he picked her up and placed her on his knee "What's up baby?" he said softly. Katy stared at her fingers playing with the end of her dress, like she always did when she was nervous. When she looked up her eyes were huge, much like they had, had last night "He was a police officer Daddy" she whispered "I thought you said they were the good ones?" it was said with so much confusion that Jamie's already battered heart found it in him to break once again.

"We are Katy-Kat" he said soothingly and then paused. How the hell was he supposed to explain to a five year old that there were corrupt cops or that the family business could potentially get her killed "Sometimes cops can be the bad ones as well. Most of them are but sometimes a cop can be bad-and sometimes a person can pretend to be a cop" he paused as Katy pulled back looking at him her eyes suspiciously brighter than before. "Katy" he said seriously "I need you to understand something very important, If you don't know the person asking them to come with you-then you don't go with them regardless of whether he or she is a cop" Katy nodded once before wrapping her arms around Jamie's middle "I love you daddy"

Jamie just hugged her tighter to his body, willing himself not to cry. When they pulled back he was pleased to see Katy looking slightly happier "I love you to sweetheart and don't you ever forget that. How about we go back inside and see if Grandpa saved us some of that chocolate, caramel cheesecake he bought?"

Watching his daughter run back into the house with the promise of sugar like everything was normal made Jamie smile. It would take some time he knew but he also knew they were going to be fine. Turning to look at the darkening sky he saw a little shimmer of light flicker onto the yard and he stared upwards knowing without knowing that Eddie was watching the two of them "Were doing fine babe" he said softly before turning to walk back into the house which was filled with the sounds of his daughter and his family.

**Thank you all for reviewing-I hope you enjoy **


End file.
